The Reunions
by Vknight1
Summary: During the Preliminary Exams 5 ANBU ninjas' come to watch. All of a sudden they are to join the exams to eliminate the genins' Who are these people? What kind of connection do these ninja's have to the other ninja's?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**The Preliminary exams **_

_Everyone was astonished after the news Hayate the Proctor announced. The Preliminary Exams were being held just because there were too many people. Hayate explained everything while people from the ceiling were listening quietly..._

_"Hey! Don't push Akira!" Akito whispered loudly. _

_"It's not my fault that this spot is so small!" Akira retorted._

_"Well __**maybe**__ your just taking all the room because of your fat!You COW!" Akito whispered angrily._

_"SHUT UP!" Akira said._

_"Shut up you guys! You guys are so loud!" Suzaku yelled at them._

_"Look at who's being loud." Akira and Akito said at the same time._

_"Don't copy me idiot!" Akito said._

_"You're the idiot! Nii-san!" Akira yelled at her older brother._

_"Stop moving you idiots! You're making it really stuffy in here." Arisa said._

_"You're in no position to call us idiots Arisa." they retorted. Arisa glared at them. She was even more annoyed that Hattori wasn't doing anything since he's the oldest._

_"Hattori! Help me keep them quiet!" Arisa said._

_"There's no point in telling idiots to keep quiet...they won't listen." Hattori said still reading his book. Hattori spotted a speck of light peeping out of the door and thought of a plan. _

_"Everyone keep your masks and cloaks on." Hattori ordered. _

_"Why?" Akito asked._

_"Just in case." Hattori closed his eyes. Everyone did as they were told._

_"Hey! Akira you took my mask!" Akito exclaimed._

_"No this is mine!" Akira said. Akito and Akira started to fight. Akito tried to grab his mask off of Akira and suddenly Hattori opened the door behind Akira that was peeping some light into the room. Akira and Akito astonished. Akira missed her balance and fell out._

_"Opps..." Hattori apologized sarcastically. _

_"Aki-" Akito was cut off as Akira grabbed his cloak dragging him along. Suzaku then held onto Akito's left foot and then lost his balance and fell out too. Luckily Arisa grabbed onto both of his feet so he didn't fall out completly like Akito and Akira. Arisa sighed and didn't fall out either._

_"I'm so glad I didn't fall out." Arisa said. _

_"NII-SAN ! WHY DID YOU PUSH ME OUT! Akira screamed at him._

_"IT WASN'T MY FAULT THAT YOU TOOK MY MASK AND LOST BALANCE, STUPID!" Akito yelled back._

_"Stop moving...you guys are falling out of my grip." Suzaku warned._

_"Hey...You guys are attracting attention toward here." Hattori warned. Everyone was silent. They all stared at the human ladder made. _

_"Wow...they're stupid.." Naruto said._

_"I could say the same thing about you." Sakura said to Naruto._

_"S-Sakura...-chan." Naruto pouted._

_"Hey...You ninjas' come down here if you're here." Third Hokage said._

_"Did you here that! Let us down!" Akito said. Arisa let go and the human ladder tumbled down._

_"Are these guys even ninjas'" Kiba asked._

_"Watch your mouth genin!" Akito and Akira retorted. Kiba got annoyed. Arisa and Hattori landed on there feet kneeling down toward the Hokage._

_"Tell me why you're here." Third Hokage ordered._

_"Well...we had nothing to do since there weren't any missions...so we heard that the Chunin exams were going on and thought we would come and watch." Hattori explained breifly._

_The Hokage sighed._

_"May I give an idea?" Hattori asked._

_"Hmmm?" The Third hokage said._

_"To make everything go faster with the Preliminary and the elimination...why don't you let us join...just so the elimination goes faster. Every teacher gasped._

_"What are you guys thinking? You guys are..."Kurenai-sensei was cut off by the Third Hokage._

_"This might be a good idea...it would be faster." Third Hokage said._

_"But.." Some teachers objected._

_"Yes let's do this idea." Third Hokage agreed._

_"Thank you sir." Hattori bowed his head._

_"You guys must introduce yourselves though." Third Hokage ordered._

_"No sir...we'll do it if they're worthy enough..." Suzaku groaned._

_"Fine." Third Hokage agreed."Let's start!"._

_"Hey Sasuke...you've been staring at the perso with black tied back hair. Do you know her?" Naruto asked. Sauske didn't answer._

_"Hey..Sasuke?" Naruto complained._

_"Ohhhh...you like her don't you." Naruto smirked._

_"What are you assuming idiot?" Sasuke retorted. The board shuffled peoples names and it was Sasuke Uchiha verses ANBU #3._

_'Number Three? Which one is my oppenent?" Sasuke looked around. People moaned that they didn't get to fight Sasuke._

_"Ohh! This might be a good match..a match that I want to see with my own eyes!" Akira took off her mask and cloak. Akira had beautiful bright lighning blue eyes and the pupils were like a beasts, she had short jet black hair and palish tan skin. _

_"Yeah you're right!"Akito did the same. He had the same features but he had darker blue lightning eyes and a little shorter black hair. Everyone whispered about there appearance. People said they were beautiful,cool, and they were twins...(they really are...)._

_"Hey you there!" Akira said to Sasuke." You're an Uchiha too...make sure you don't bore me out." she had a wicked smile._

_"Ahh...Don't underestimate that person too..." Akito tagged on._

_"You don't have to worry...I already know.." Sasuke retorted._

_"Ahhh...he has the same attitude.." Suzaku said._

_"Go to the watching area." Third Hokage ordered._

_"Yeah, yeah.."they said. Everyone went to the watching area and looked at the match intently_

_"When you're ready...you may start." Hayate said._

_"Why don't you take off your mask?" Sasuke asked._

_"Hmph...I had no intention to fight you..." Arisa said._

_"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked._

_"I mean I don't want to fight you..I mean...I became a jonin before you just like him." Arisa said._

_"Do not mention anything about that person."Sasuke said._

_"Fine then...you better not hold back then...weakling.." Arisa touched her mask._

_"Then take off your mask and face me with your real face..." Sasuke said. Arisa ripped off her cloak and then grabbed her mask and tore it off revealing a girl with itachi's eyes but Sasuke's facial expression. Her hair was tied back in a maroon ribon. She stared at Sasuke with a cool was a natrual beauty._

_"Hello...Nee-san..." Arisa said._

_"Arisa...Uchiha..." Sasuke said out of the blue. _

_**Author Note- Ahh...this took a long time to think about... I wonder what happens when Sasuke meets his sister after what happened years ago to the Uchiha clan... Who are the two unmasked ninjas' left?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**Review of what happened in the 1st chapter**_

_"Then take off your mask and face me with your real face." Sasuke said. Arisa ripped off her cloak and tore off her mask revealing a girl with Itachi's eyes but Sasuke's cool face. She was also a natural beauty._

_" Hello...Nee-san..." Arisa greeted. _

_"Arisa...Uchiha..." Sasuke said._

_**End of Review**_

_Everyone was silent...They all expected that Sasuke was the last Uchiha...He wasn't. _

_"K-Kakashi-sensei...I thought Sasuke was the last Uchiha member?" Naruto asked._

_"Oh...hmm...well, the thing that happened to the Uchiha clan is top secret information." Kakashi said," Well I was surprised as well...I didn't expect Sasuke to have another sibling."._

_"So Sasuke-kun has two siblings then?" Sakura asked._

_"Yeah...Arisa and..." Kakashi paused._

_"And?" Ino repeated._

_"The other one is well...a secret one that we ninja's can't talk about." Kakashi continued._

_"W-What do you mean?" Naruto asked._

_"Look it's starting..let's listen to what they have to say." Kakashi changed the subject._

_Sasuke and Arisa stood there in the moment of silence._

_"Why don't you use your sharingan?" Sasuke glared at his younger sister._

_"I'll use it if you're worthy enough." Arisa said. Sasuke felt like he was being pitied._

_"Then I'll force you to use it!" Sasuke charged toward her. Arisa doged swifly like it was nothing. Then she took out a kunai and threw it aiming at his heart. Sasuke doged it and then noticed. The kunai had a paper bomb around the handle. 'BOOM' the paper bomb blew up. Sasuke got out just in time to fall into Arisa's trap. She got behind him and was about to cut his head. He doged, but he wasn't fast enough. The kunai slashed down his spine causing a big wound._

_"S-Sasuke!" Sakura and Ino yelled._

_"Is she really tring to kill him?" Choji asked._

_"No...she's just testing him...this is probably my first time seeing her going so easy on someone." Akira answered._

_"THIS IS HER EASIEST!" Sakura yelled._

_"Pretty much." Akito agreed. Arisa walked toward Sasuke._

_"Ehh...I missed such an easy attack?" she asked him._

_"Uhg.." Sasuke glared. All she did was stare with a blank expression. After a while she smirked._

_"You're just a clone aren't you?" Arisa said." Nee-san." She kicked the clone all the way across the arena and it went through the wall._

_"A-Amazing power..!" Ino admired._

_"AHHHH! I have now found another rival! Sasuke's younger sister!" Lee said._

_"Yes Lee! Find all the rivals you want and then figure out which one is the strongest and make that person your ultimate rival! Cause that is what YOUTH is about!" Gai-sensei said._

_" Come and show yourself." Arisa looked around. She turned around almost kicking Sasuke but instead she punched him into the air making it easy for her to jump and kick him down into the floor._

_" Uchiha this...Uchiha that...instead of saying all those things...why don't you prove to me you are an Uchiha clan member." Arisa glared at Sasuke. Sasuke panted. The clone disappeared and Arisa looked into the air at Sasuke._

_"I'll prove to you that I'm an Uchiha...a stronger one too." Sasuke said. He tried to punch Arisa but she dogded and and grabbed his wrist flipping him over. He landed on his feet trying to trip Arisa with his feet. She let go launching in the air. This time Sasuke got behind her and tried to punch her. She dodged and turned to face him. She grabbed his leg and tried to trip the other leg he jumped and flipped bringing Arisa along. Arisa let go and she flipped even higher into the air. In the air she secretly made a trap and then she smirked._

_"Hey..Do you know what happenes when Nee-san falls into my trap?" Arisa asked._

_"No idea." Sasuke said. Arisa threw a kunai making sure he would dodge it. He did. That was a big mistake though. When he doged he hit a clear string that wrapped around his leg. He untangled it and it fell. When Sasuke looked for Arisa she appeared right infront of him when he was looking behind him with a kunai._

_"Shi!" Sasuke curse was paused by Arisa's attack. She threw the kunai and it hit right into his stomach. Blood spilled before they landed._

_When they landed Sasuke fell onto his back._

_"Already done?" Arisa asked. Sasuke didn't answer._

_"Awww..I thought this would last a little longer?" Akito complained._

_"I-I'm not...d-done..yet..." Sasuke stammered._

_"Oh really?" Arisa kicked him right across the face. Sasuke fell. Arisa kicked him over and over again like a rag doll that has been beat so many times. Arisa finally stopped but stepped on his head this time._

_"What do you think you're doing to Sasuke-kun!" Ino and Sakura yelled at Arisa! Arisa paused._

_"Ahh...You guys like this weakling?" Arisa smirked._

_"Uh-...ah.." Sakura and Ino blushed._

_"You guys are too easy to read." Arisa looked at them._

_"Hey...we're not done yet!" Sasuke caught Arisa off guard. He slapped her across the face. She held her cheek. _

_"Yeah Sasuke! You got her!" Naruto yelled. _

_"Yeah.." Sasuke held in his smile._

_"...Nee-san...you're so stupid..you missed me by an inch." Arisa put her hand down. There was nothing there._

_"No you're wrong...I got you..I almost missed you by an inch." Sasuke smirked. He was right, her wound was a cut that had just began to bleed after she put her hand down. Arisa looked calm._

_"Oh dear..I'm afraid she's lost it. He made it so exciting though." Suzaku observed._

_"Ummm...excuse me? What happens when she looses it?" Sakura asked. _

_":Well she...uses her Uchiha power...It's sorta scary.." Suzaku explained._

_"Yeah...you're right."Hattori agreed._

_"Uchiha power?" Sakura repeated._

_"You know how Sasuke is an Uchiha and he has the sharingan right?" Kakashi asked._

_"Y-Yeah.." Sakura said._

_"Well...I think she's going to use her sharingan on Sasuke." Kakashi-sensei said._

_"Well Sasuke has the sharingan too...so he's on the same level right?" Sakura said._

_"No...why do you think Arisa became a jonin..most of all an ANBU member?" Kakashi asked._

_"Um...her abitlities." Sakura said._

_"Correct." Kakashi-sensei said. Arisa closed her eyes._

_"You seem worthy of now."Arisa said._

_"I'll use my sharingan..you better not regret it later though." Arisa opened her eyes. Right before Sasuke was a ninja who looked even stronger now that she was using most of her power._

_"Get up Nee-san...Let's fight an Uchiha fight." Arisa got into her fighting form._

_**Author note- Haha...Sasuke is now fighting his sister with the sharingan! Why do Suzaku and Hattori think it's scary?**__  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Sasuke smirks at Arisa._

_"I finally got you to use your sharingan." Sasuke said._

_"Your gonna regret seeing it though." Arisa said. "I mean seriously gonna get hurt.". Arisa's voice came from behind him. _

_"Crap!" Sasuke said trying to face her._

_"Wrong move." Arisa from the front said coming toward him quickly. She stabbed him in the back. Sasuke dodged fast enough to make the injury shallow. In the air Arisa was already right above him. She was about to kick his head down but he blocked it with his arm._

_" Wrong move." Akira said. Sasuke noticed her words and looked at her. _

_"You should really pay attention to your oppenent, or else you'll be killed." Arisa said from behind him. She punched him into the wall. _

_"Gahh!" Sasuke winced. On the ground, he coughed up blood. _

_"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura said. Naruto looked at Sakura and then to Sasuke. He was outraged._

_"Hey Sasuke! C'mon dude! Do you really call yourself an Uchiha?" Naruto asked him? Sasuke heard him and was annoyed._

_"I know idiot..." Sasuke panted. Sasuke thought for a moment._

_"Nee-san...don't be distracted...you'll be killed."Arisa said. She was about to stab her own brother with a kunai in the neck._

_"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke froze in horror. He remembered Naruto calling him a scardy cat before this fight. Itachi telling him to live on. _

_"No...not yet...I'm not going to die by your hands!" Sasuke took out a kunai and stopped her attack. Arisa took one good was surprised._

_"Ehh?" You opened your sharingan?" Arisa asked._

_"Yeah..." Sasuke still struggling to block her attack. Arisa backed off. Sasuke got up and wipped the blood off his mouth. Arisa appeared behind him with another kunai. Sasuke saw through it and popped her clone._

_"Not bad." Arisa complimented the real one came from behind again ready to slash. Sasuke blocked it. Arisa flipped backwards and did some hand motions. Sasuke smirked and did the same. _

_Fire style! Fire ball jutsu!" They both yelled. Two big bright fire balls were made. They lasted for a minute and ended._

_"Fire style! Phoenix flower jutsu!" They both yelled again. They dodged each others._

_"Your better with your sharingan." Arisa said._

_"Your way better without your sharingan." Sasuke said._

_"You know Nee-san...Don't over use your sharingan...if that happens then something bad will happen to your real eyes." she said._

_"I already know." Sasuke said. Arisa appeared behind him once more and he tried to block her attack._

_"Too easy!" Sasuke said. When he attacked...he blocked only air. _

_"__**What?**__" Sasuke exclaimed. She was behind him. It was too late to block was a different attack. She tried to slice him but she missed._

_"Too bad missed." Sasuke said._

_"What are you talking about?" Arisa closed her eyes and opened her eyes again showing her real eyes. "This match is over." Arisa said staggering. Sasuke felt sharp stings of pain all over his upper body. Blood splurt everywhere near him. Sasuke coughed up blood again and then fell._

_"No way! She's so fast!" Lee said._

_"I thought you said you were going to go all out on him..Arisa?" Hattori asked her._

_"Shut up.." she retorted quietly. Hayate coughed._

_"Umm..Sasuke Uchiha is..." he was cut off. Sasuke staggered up slowly._

_"Hmm? You can still fight?" Arisa asked him._

_"I told you I'm not done yet...Arisa." Sasuke faced her." I won't give up ever... and I won't lose to you either...I told you I'll s-surpase you." Arisa was silent. Arisa smiled a little._

_"Hmm..interesting..." Arisa obsereved._

_"What?" Sasuke asked confused._

_"I never thought that someone older would say that to someone younger." Arisa rubbed her was annoyed._

_"What are you...?" Sasuke was stopped by her hand._

_"Now that is the Nee-san I know. Nee-san...don't ever lose to anyone..." Arisa said. Arisa raised her hand._

_"I, Arisa Uchiha...will forefit this match!" she smiled._

_"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked._

_"I was just testing you to see if you were still you." Arisa sighed. She walked to the stairs toward her friends. The medical ninja came to Sasuke. Sakura spotted her._

_"Will Sasuke be all right?" Sakura asked._

_"Of course...my attacks weren't life threatening." Arisa laughed slightly. Arisa noticed the board._

_"A-anyways I wouldn't be so over Sasuke right now...I would be worried about yourself." Arisa said._

_"Why?" Sakura asked._

_"Because of the match that's going to happen now." Arisa sighed. Sakura looked at the board. It was Sakura Haruno vs. ANBU # 5._

_"S-Sakura-chan you're next!" Naruto yelled. Sakura was shocked._

_" Why an ANBU?" Sakura asked herself._

_"Hey. Don't fret to much or else you can't concentrait." Arisa said. Sakura nodded and walked down the stairs. Her oppenent was already there. They looked at each other face to face._

_"We will now begin the second match! When you're ready...you may begin." Hayate coughed. _

_"Who are you?" Sakura glared._

_"Now now...you don't have to be all scary girl..." Suzaku said._

_"Then tell me..." Sakura demanded stepping forward one step. Suzaku stepped back but he slipped on his cloak._

_" This guy is so not cool." Sakura observed. Everybody laughed. Suzaku got up wipping the dirt off his cloak._

_"I probably got the wrong size." he said._

_"Hey! Start the match already...You don't have to act weak anymore." Akito said._

_"Okay okay..but first..." he said looking at Sakura, "You must tell me what you want if you get one scatch on me."._

_"Wha-?" she asked._

_"Well...if you don't have a goals then I guess this is a pointless match. Especially because you're not going to get even a scratch on me...Big forehead-san..." Suzaku provoked her._

_"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Sakura yelled angrily._

_"I said especially because you're not going to get one scratch on me...Big forehead-san." Suzaku repeated._

_"This guy really likes to provoke people..." Kakashi sighed. " Sakura's going to loose it."._

_Sakura glared at him._

_"Fine then..If I get one scatch on you..then you must tell your most deepest secret right after I get the scratch on you..Not after the match." Sakura said._

_"Good thought." Suaku snickered." I'll show you my face and tell you my name now then.". Everyone was watching eagerly to see what he looks like. He ripped off his cloak and then grabbed his mask..._

_"I am.."_

_**Author's Note- CLIFF HANGER! Who is Suzaku? What is his secret? How will this match turn out? Will we even get to know his secret? **_


End file.
